Amenázame
by G. Mauvaise
Summary: “Amenázame”. Y Voldemort lo hizo. Además de otras cosas. PWP.


_No pregunten. Sólo lean._

 **Disclaime _r_** _: Harry Potter no me pertenece. En serio. Sólo me pertenece el porno de este fic._

 **Summary** _: "Amenázame". Y Voldemort lo hizo. Además de otras cosas. PWP._

 **Advertencias** : _Porno. Simplemente porno gay, con charla sucia (creo). Si no te gusta, te invito a retirarte._

* * *

 **Amenázame**

—Amenázame.

La expresión en el rostro de Harry Potter era desafiante. Sus ojos verdes estaban oscurecidos, y justo ahí, donde sus manos se apresaban bajo las suyas, pudo notar el pulso acelerado en sus muñecas.

—¿Me estás ordenando? —la voz del antiguamente llamado Tom Riddle fue áspera, grave, mientras respiraba en su cuello. Harry gimió suavemente.

—Amenázame —volvió, esta vez, a rogar. Y Voldemort no podía negarse a las súplicas de sus seguidores.

—Eres una puta barata, Potter —siseó en su oído—. Podría entregarte a Dumbledore. Demostrarle lo que su chico de oro ha estado haciendo. Podría entregarte a él así, como estás ahora, atado y expuesto. Estoy seguro que el viejo se sentiría tan asqueado contigo que dejaría que todos los Slytherins se divirtieran contigo.

Harry se estremeció, arqueando su espalda. Voldemort alzó la pierna blanca y flexible del muchacho, alineándose e introduciéndose en su interior. Los ojos de Harry Potter se llenaron de lágrimas, pero Voldemort no se detuvo hasta llegar al fondo.

—Podría atarte y exponerte ante mis mortífagos, pequeño chapero de cuarta. ¿Te gustaría? —la sonrisa de Voldemort era cruel sobre su piel; Harry negó, sus mejillas ardiendo, las lágrimas cayendo por su rostro—. Todos tendrían una hora para torturarte, y otra hora para follarte. Uno tras otro. Y tu culo quedaría tan abierto y tan cargado de semen que no podrías sentarte en días. Estoy seguro que eso te gustaría, ¿eh, putita?

Harry gimió sonoramente cuando Voldemort comenzó a dar estocadas, penetrándolo a un ritmo lento, pero fuerte. Su polla salía completamente de su culo para volver a embestirlo con brutalidad. Y Harry gritaba, por supuesto.

—Podría poner mi Marca Oscura en ti, y eso te arruinaría la vida —una mano de Voldemort sujetaba las muñecas de Harry por sobre su cabeza, la otra levantaba su pierna que rodeaba sus caderas. Aún así, con un movimiento de dedos, las muñecas de Harry se adhirieron a la pared y Voldemort pudo bajar su mano, recorriendo los antebrazos del muchacho—. Sí, justo aquí —hundió los dedos sobre la piel de su antebrazo izquierdo, donde aquella cicatriz que le había devuelto la vida parecía unirlos—. Y no habría vendaje o hechizo que pudiera esconderla. Y estarías jodido, más jodido que ahora, tan profundamente jodido…

Harry gimió cuando una estocada bastante profunda dio en su próstata. Voldemort aumentó el ritmo, golpeando cada vez allí, la polla de Harry meneándose de adelante hacia atrás, rebotando en su vientre desnudo y en la camisa de Voldemort.

—Pero también… —Voldemort sujetó su barbilla, alzándole la cabeza—, podría marcarte aquí, justo aquí —sus labios estaban sobre su cuello, y arañó aquella zona con sus dientes—. Podría morderte. Hundir mis dientes en ti, aquí, y todos sabrían que me perteneces. Que eres solamente mío.

Harry movió sus caderas al compás de las embestidas. De su garganta brotaban gemidos sonoros, de aquellos que sabía le gustaban tanto a Voldemort.

—No… —Harry habló, la voz estrangulada, la cabeza ladeada—. No serías capaz, Voldemort.

Voldemort suspiró contra su cuello.

—¿Quieres ponerme a prueba?

Harry gimió como respuesta cuando los dientes de Voldemort se hundieron en su piel. El gemido se volvió un grito ahogado cuando los dientes atravesaron la carne. Cuando Voldemort apartó la cabeza, su boca estaba roja con su sangre.

—Eres tan jodidamente caliente, Potter —Voldemort alzó más la pierna del chico, modulando sus embestidas para hacerlas rápidas, fuertes; duras, profundas—. ¿Qué pensarán de ti tus amigos si te ven así? ¿El traidor a la sangre, la sangre sucia?

Harry gimió y negó con la cabeza. Volvió a hablar, como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo demasiado intenso por concentrarse.

—No serías capaz —repitió, y cuando Voldemort estaba a punto de aparecerlos a ambos en la Madriguera, Harry continuó—. No serías… capaz de… compartirme.

Voldemort le observó, sus ojos como rubíes sobre los suyos, el cabello negro en rizos apegándose a su frente húmeda. Y su risa brotó, como la de un demonio cruel.

—No —coincidió—. No sería capaz. Porque tú, Harry Potter, eres mío. Y lo serás hasta tu muerte.

Harry echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sus gemidos aumentando de volumen, sus paredes estrechándose y corriéndose abruptamente entre ambos. Voldemort aprovechó la estrechez de sus músculos para moverse arduamente un par de veces más y correrse en el interior de aquel culo que sólo había sido suyo, y no sería de nadie más.

—E incluso entonces —Harry hablaba con dificultad—, no moriré.

Voldemort observó sus ojos, la verdad en ellos. Sus pensamientos eran claros. La sangre goteaba de sus manos. Su alma, fragmentada, parecía pedirle espacio para compartir la desolación de una vida inmortal a su lado.

—Eres tan astuto, mi pequeño Horrocrux.

Harry sonrió, sus labios delineando las gotas de su propia sangre en la boca de su amante.

—Y usted tan benevolente, mi Señor.

Voldemort le dió una nalgada. Harry río cuando sus labios fueron devorados con ansias, su cuello ardiendo, su culo lleno y goteando, su corazón latiendo como loco en su pecho.

El lado de la luz nunca había estado tan, tan, tan jodido.

* * *

 _Quiero agradecer a LexSnape, quien ha sido mi musa en este momento xD_

 _¿Reviews?_


End file.
